bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Meeting Aera (BZPRPG)
Xavier and Shikeetu Xavier and Aroha continue searching for the Toa Neo, but Xavier can't help but feel uneasy. There is someone that he is constantly thinking about. Just then several Kraok appeared off the cliffside and charged towards Xavier and Aroha. They flee from the Kraok and dive into a cave. Story Mode Xavier slid back into the cave and relaxed against the wall opposite Aroha and let out a sigh. "Xavier? What's up?" "Oh I just don't know WHAT to feel any more." "Oh? What do you mean?" "Just love, people... there's much more to everything than I ever knew." "What is it bothering you most? You know you can talk to me, I'm your friend!" Aroha smiled and shuffled over next to Xavier before wrapping an arm around him. Xavier laughed softly. "Thanks... well, I've always fought for love, protecting my loved ones, but I constantly get slapped in the face. I've had one partner leave me, and another die. Is what I am fighting for really so..." "Painful?" "Exactly." "Well, when you're in love don't you think it's worth it?" "Yeah... yeah, it is." "So then...?" "You know... I've seen this girl around, and I can't help but find her familiar... and I can't help but like her. I barely even know her though. I've talked to her once..." "That Turaga, eh?" "Yeah, the one on Truvahks back. She seems so familiar, just something about her-I guess." "Well, I see it as, you always chase your heart, and the mind will follow. If you feel attached to her then do something about it." "You think I should?" "Why not!" "Yeah... maybe I will." The two smiled at eachother and to Xaviers suprise, Aroha hugged him, making Xavier blush. There was silence for a while, until Aroha explained her actions back at Ru-Koro. "When I said I loved you, it was more like a 'spur of the moment' thing. Though, I do love you, but more as a friend than anything. You're not as bad as I expected you to be." "Thanks, I think." The two laughed and Xavier looked down the tunnel. "Alright, let's go", Xavier said. Continuing in Summary Mode After searching for the Toa Neo and coming up short, Xavier and Aroha head to Rao-Wahi, both now feeling a little better knowing there isn't a love-triangle. That night, Xavier gets a strong feeling, but he doesn't know from what. He leans against the tree outside on the tropical beach trying to figure out what this feeling is and where it's coming from. Xavier groaned and a vision entered his mind. The vision shows Shikeetu talking to Truvahk about her ability to sense. Xavier smiled at the thought that she may be thinking about him. The vision dissapates, and Aroha asks what it was about. Before Xavier can answer, he gets a grinding headache, becomes pale and blacks out. Aroha becomes pale too, but doesn't notice as she worries for Xavier. He get another vision, with the same voice from before and the big white room. Xavier is at his elemental peak, but his stature is at its weakest. Xavier will be getting his true form back, but since there is an overflow of power, Aroha changes as well. Even though Xavier will become a Toa again, he still doesn't have the power to shape-shift again. Xavier awoke, and he looked at Aroha. She was indeed a Toa, and she had the 'X' symbol on her forehead, which was a trait of all Chosen of Destiny. Then Xavier remembered Shikeetu. He had found out that she was a Toa now, and he had to find her. Oh their way out of Rao-Wahi, they come across a dark green Toa. He introduces himself as Lehtu and says that he is searching for his sister. Xavier says he's looking for someone as well, and after a short exchange, they go their separate ways. Xavier and Aroha do not know that Shikeetu is the one Lehtu is searching for. Aroha and Xavier make their way to Mata-Koro to get supplies. While there, Xavier senses that Shikeetu is in trouble, and they two make their way back to the icy Maunga-Wahi. Eventual Convergence While Xavier and Aroha were in Rao-Wahi, Shikeetu, Shivahk, and Truvahk were still trekking through the icy slopes of Maunga-Wahi. During the night, Truvahk is attacked by bandits, and Shikeetu is woken. Shivahk joins into the brawl to fight the two bandits (named Blade Knight and Sword Knight) off, but both are badly injured. Truvahk is stablized, but Shivahk is hurt worse, and is dying. Something just then made Shikeetu look past the group and out towards the direction of Mata-Koro. Without understanding why, she said quietly out loud, "Xavier. I feel you now." Just then, Shivahk is stablized, and also rendered conscious. He sits up. Shivahk commands that they find shelter, instead of sleeping outside in the open and vulnerable to attack. Meanwhile, Lehtu is also in Maunga-Wahi, searching for Shikeetu. He comes across a traveller named Vakra, who claims to have seen a Toa named Shikeetu. Lehtu denies this, as Shikeetu is a Matoran, or she was last he saw her. Xavier - Story Mode Xavier and Aroha had made it to Maunga-Wahi after walking through Rao-Wahi for what seemed like hours. They were just starting to scale the moutain using ropes to climb the extremely steep side. Then Xavier seemed to go pale. Aroha almost immediately noticed this and turned to him. "Xavier, what's wron-" Before Aroha could finish, Xavier had pushed her head with the end of his staff softly seconds before a metal claw slammed into the rockface where Aroha's head was. There, hanging off the wall, was a Praok. It looked down at Xavier and snarled. Xavier looked from it to Aroha. "We have company", Xavier grimaced. "Yeah, I kinda noticed", retorted Aroha. Xaviers staff was now in the middle of the claws, so he couldn't move it. Xavier grabbed his end of the staff and jumped up onto it before kicking the Praok in the head with enough force to snap off it's metal claws and send the Praok plummeting down the cliff into the distance. Xaviers staff was still up against the wall, and he could still stand on it as if it were just flat land. "Nice", Aroha said. Xavier's face was stern. "Climb. Climb as fast as you can. We are in big trouble." "What?" Xavier grabbed Aroha's arm and threw her onto a ledge just above them. Xavier soon joined her by jumping on one end of his staff, breaking the claws holding it in place, sending Xavier spiralling up into the air along with his staff. He grabbed onto it-still in mid air-and landed perfectly on the ledge. "Less questions, more climbing." Aroha had never seen Xavier so panicked, but she did as she was told. Using her staff and some rope, she started to scale the cliff wall. Xavier spun his staff around him skillfully and bought it down to his side as several clawed hands grabbed onto the ledge he was on and jumped up. Raok of all types, but Xavier did not attack, nor did they. They were soon joined by more Raok... then more... and more... in mere seconds, Xavier lost count of the Raok in front of him. "And what can I do for you lot?" One of the Raok hissed,"Die..." The Raok started walking toward Xavier. Xavier spun his staff around again and bought it to a halt in front of him as a red and grey figure landed on the ledge with a thud. Xavier was taken aback by this, he had not sensed it, he had not saw it in the future... it stood up and glared at Xavier with red eyes before speaking in a very female voice. "So you are the one they call Xavier...", the voice said. "Indeed I am", replied Xavier angrily, "And who are you?" "I am the owner of this island... and I am your undoing, Toa Of Destiny." "Quit the dramatic act and tell me your name." There was a pause,"Aera." Xavier figured as much,"Ah, the leader of the Raok." "Indeed I am." "And the one who is responsible for the deaths of so many people..." "Yes, and I am about to be responsible for the death of another..." Out of thin air a large staff appeared and landed in Aera's hands. "A bit unfair that you side yourself with so many minions just to kill me", Xavier snarked. Aera scowled and clicked her fingers. The Raok behind her started to scale the cliff further. "They can kill your friend. I want to kill you myself..." Xavier cringed, he had faith in Aroha, but even he would have trouble with so many Raok. He would have to end this fast and catch up to help her. "Now, Toa. The line ends here." "I shall not die here by your hand..." Aera spun her staff around and cut through the cliffside as if it were butter. "We shall see about that..." The two glared at eachother for what seemed like an eternity. Then, Aera lunged forward and swiped her staff at Xavier from the left. Xavier blocked with ease, and Aera bought her staff back and around again-this time from the right-for another swipe. Once again, Xavier blocked with ease. Xavier swiped his staff up and tripped up Aera, sending her into the air, but she just flipped and landed on her feet a little bit away. As soon as she landed she lunged forward once again, and their two staffs met numerous times. The two jumped around, swiping and blocking, as if it were some sort of unusual dance-neither of the two ever managing to get a hit in. Xavier slammed his staff into the ground and literally ran up the wall, landing behind Aera. She immediately spun around and swung at Xavier, who jumped up and over-barely missing her staff blade. Accidentally, Aera had driven the blade into the cliff and now struggled to unlodge it. Xavier picked now as the time to strike. He swung the forked end of his staff at Aera, who just grabbed it and threw it over her head and into the wall behind her-lodging the staff in the cliffside-and between it and Xavier was a large gap that would be impossible to jump for Xavier to get his staff back. Xavier snarled and backflipped once before readying his fists. He needed a plan, and fast. He summoned his destiny powers. The rope Aroha was climbing, Aera's staff lodged deep in the cliff face, his own staff lodged in the cliff that was too far to get to... the stuff in his bag. Rope, protodermis... protodermis! Xavier would have to make this fast. Reaching back into his backpack, Xavier pulled out a wad of protodermis and rolled just as Aera made a kick at him. Xavier started sculpting as fast as his hands could work. Xavier jumped as Aera made a floor kick for Xavier in an effort to knock out his legs. He landed behind her as she stood up again. There! Xavier had made a hook out of protodermis. He lunged for the rope, tied it around the hook, and hooked his backpack to the hook. Now Xavier was on the far side of the ledge, furthest from his staff, and he was standing just in front of a large drop. Aera dived for Xavier as Xavier ran forward, his destiny powers still active. Xavier jumped into the air and his foot met with Aera's head-but it wasn't a kick. Xaviers other foot met with her back-and this gave him the ability to make a dive. He jumped forward off Aera with all his might when he felt something grab his foot. Aera had wrapped her legs around his foot and locked them on. Aera was now being dragged accross the ledge as Xavier seemingly flew. Then came the gap. Aera flopped down so she was upside down and facing the long way down to the ground. With this added weight, Xavier got more swing and reached his staff effortlessly. He grabbed it with one hand and unhooked the rope and hook holding him with the other. Then, he swung the rope with all his might back towards Aera's staff. The hook caught on the end of Aera's staff and jolted it forward just enough to loosen the cliff face above it-causing a land side/avalanche. Meanwhile, Xavier was losing his grip because of Aera. He shook his leg with all his might and then got an idea. Xavier swung his leg at the cliff face he was up against-smacking Aera's head into it. The sudden and unexpected blow loosened Aera's grip on his leg and Xavier just shook his leg again, sending Aera sliding off and plummeting into the distance. Then Xavier had another problem, the avalanche coming down from above. He hadn't thought this far ahead, now he only had mere seconds to figure out what to do. Then, a rope dropped down from the sky. Not thinking another second, Xavier grabbed on and looked up. There was Aroha kneeling in an indent in the cliffside. "Now it's your turn to climb!" Aroha said. Xavier didn't need any more instruction and quickly climbed up and into the indent in the wall just as the snow and earth burst down from above. By now, Xavier was panting and had sweat on his forehead. "Not bad", said Aroha, "though I doubt she's done with." Xavier panted,"Far... from it... no doubt..." Meanwhile, Truvahk, Shivahk, and Shikeetu had seen the battle and the Zerg Rush of Raok. For the third time Shivahk looked over towards the hill. Shikeetu asked him, “Do you think they are all right? Raok are so fierce and determined when they fight.” He turned towards her to respond, but quickly observed her hand on her forward and her squinting eyes. “What’s wrong with you?” he asked her. “The starting of a headache. Do you think you should check on Truvahk and Deirdre? I’ll be all right here.” Shivahk looked again in the direction of the hill. “Yes, I think I will. Stay right here,” he told her, and he set off towards the hill and came to a stop near the top and was looking down to the other side. Shikeetu, glad to be alone, closed her eyes and allowed the pictures to come. She was seeing a hideous looking female, whose eyes shone with an intensity of an evil that Shikeetu had never before looked upon. The female was talking with hatred… to someone…and then the picture enlarged in Shiketu’s mind to include who this villainous creature was talking to. Shikeetu gasped. “Xavier!” She had whispered it aloud. The next thing she saw was the beginnings of an avalanche and Xavier’s face close up showing alarm. And then…well, then, she could see no more. Then as if out of nowhere she heard a voice say, “Keets.” Shikeetu spun around to look where the voice had come from. She knew too well whom that voice belonged to, and she filled up with joy and excitement. She jumped up to get a better look. “Psssst. Shikeetu, over here, behind this snow bank.” “Lehtu! Is it really you!” And she ran over to the snow bank to get closer look at the head, which keep appearing and then disappearing behind it. She leaned on the bank and peered over it. And said, “What are you doing hiding?” “Keets, come around here quick before one of your captors sees us.” And Lehtu made a gesture towards the lone dark green Rahkshi standing at the top of the hill. Shikeetu looked over at Shivahk, and understanding Lehtu’s meaning, she decided to acquiesce, but she had a very amused expression on her mask, as she joined him behind the bank. Lehtu gave her a quick hug and said, “Okay, let’s go,” then he grabbed her wrist, and added, “Oh, you look good as Toa, by the way,” and he started to pull her away from the bank. Shikeetu resisted, “I can’t leave them, Lehtu.” “Sure you can. Three Rahkshi. One you. Yep… leaving should be no problem. Come on, let’s run!” Her brother was already running off with complete confidence that she would follow. She hesitated only briefly. Shikeetu didn’t want to lose him again. For the moment, it seemed best to run after him, she could explain later. And she couldn’t stop thinking about Xavier, and how at this very moment he could be in terrible trouble. She thought, “ Maybe Lehtu will go with me to help Xavier. He [[Shivahk (BZPRPG)|Shivahk]] would never let me go.” But as she ran, something suddenly dawned on her and she yelled out to her brother, “Lehtu, wait, I left my staff.” “You don’t need a staff. I’ve got this one, and wait till you see what I can do with it!” Continuing in Summary Mode After the battle, Aroha makes a makeshift hut for the two to rest in. While sleeping, Xavier gets senses Shikeetu, and knows that she is in trouble with a horde of Raok. He wakes up and tells Aroha this, and they head outside with their weapons. Shikeetu senses Xavier for a bit while Xavier is thinking of her, and then the sense is gone. While she travels with Lehtu she tells him that Shikeetu is their grandfather that they've been searching for all this time. She also tells him that her staff allows her to channel telekinetic powers. Predictably, Lehtu has trouble accepting these two truths at first. Eventually he did, and then revealed his own telekinetic powers (which are apparently hereditary). Meanwhile, Truvahk and Shivahk find that Shikeetu has run away and they recruit the traveller Vakra to help them search for her. While Xavier and Aroha are trekking through the mountains, Xavier tells her their fate. Aera is unstoppable. If they destroy her, they destroy themselves and Mua Nui. If they let her win, they become destroyed. Either way, they will die. Now, Xavier's motivation for finding Shikeetu is so that they can spend their last moments together. While this is going on, Lehtu and Shikeetu travel through the mountains alone, and they are ambushed by a team of assorted Raok. They are overwhelmed by the immense power of the Praok and they are taken to a cave deep inside one of the mountains. They were then moved to an arena-like structure, where hundreds of Raok cheered on. In the center of the arena sat a restrained and hungry Muaka. Lehtu and Shikeetu were moved from their prisons to the dome and were hanging by ropes above the arena. Continuing in Story Mode - Shikeetu Several Raok were now securing the Muaka to a large metal ring that extended from the ground. Once done the lot of them quickly ran from the animal as one lucky Praok remained to take off the iron muzzle. The creature responded so quickly to its mouth’s newly found freedom, it snapped successfully at the arm of the Praok before the Praok could retreat. The brown Raok yelled out in agony as it watched his forearm separate from his arm and soon be devoured by the Muaka. The Praok, even though in a panic, knew enough to run away from the creature now, as the Muaka busied itself with its first course. Lehtu was now becoming suspicious on what might be planned as its main meal. “Shikeetu, I don’t feel good about this.” He said to her. “I need to think of way to get us out of here…and I mean, quick!” “Can you get your staff to come?” She suggested anxiously. She, too, was having major uneasiness about their current situation. The Muaka acted way too hungry. “I’ll have to catch it with my teeth when the staff comes flying towards me, which will be a trick., but I’m going to try.” And Lehtu closed his eyes, as Shikeetu continued watching the activity below her. The Muaka now had freedom to move the full length of its chain, which gave him a good-sized radius to travel within. The Raok had all backed up against the cavern walls, well away from its reach and were grabbing refreshments from the carts as they passed their way. The tone of conversation was amiable all around; the only unpleasantness with happening in the far corner where the injured Praok was whimpering as he was being bandaged up. Finally, a Leraok walked away from the wall and stood where all Raok could see and hear him. He apparently was the Master of Ceremonies. Before he could speak, the Muaka surprised all by suddenly taking a leap, which brought it down in a clumpsy crash just a few bios away from the Leraok. Its chain had abruptly stopped it from reaching its mark. The crowd went wild, and cheered and hooted. The Lerahk turned towards the Muaka and taunted it, and in responxe it gave out an exasperated roar. But the Lerahk calmly turned back to his audience and spoke loudly and clearly in the Raok language, with enough drama and flair that many Raok with bursting out with laughter, they were so enjoying themselves. Then Shikeetu felt a chill as the Lerahk turned his eyes up at her and her brother and he extended his arm up towards them and he said in her language, “ I give you our entertainment my friends. Let it be soon for them what we desire for all who invade our island!” The crowd went crazy at this. All were waving their arms and yelling. One Graok finally yelled out, “Let it begin then!” Shikeetu anxiously looked over at Lehtu whose eyes were now very opened. She asked him quickly, “Is your staff coming?” “Keets, it’s no use. Either it’s stuck in too deeply into that wall to budge even for me…or…or I just can’t focus as I need to…I’m feeling some… anxiousness.” He looked at her apologetically, and said, “You try.” But they both felt a jerk, as their ropes were being let down. Lehtu scanned the room as he was being moved downward, and he saw a Kraok holding on to the one end of his rope. Soon this Kraok began manipulating Lehtu to go up and down like a piñata. He saw that his sister was being moved likewise and his eyes followed her rope up and over the beam and then down until he saw it’s end being firmly grasped in the hands of a Traok. Shikeetu screamed as she was lowered practically on top of the Muaka, who spun around before leaping up to snap at her with its jaws, but the Traok had jerked at the rope just in time, and Shikeetu shot up so high she almost hit the beam. Now Lehtu was being lowered a short distance in front of the maddened Muaka. They even let him drop totally to the ground. Lehtu quickly got to his feet, which were not bound like his arms, and he ran from the Muaka with a dash, just as it sprang towards him. But then Lehtu was being lifted into the air and as he ascended he was brought too close to the creature and its powerful jaws grabbed on to the end of Lehtu’s foot. The crowd cheered. Shikeetu gave out a loud, horrified scream She helplessly watched her brother as he wiggled his leg aggressively trying to free his foot from the creature. Shikeetu yelled out towards the Kraok who was in charge of Lehtu’s rope. “Pull him up, for Mata Nui’s sake, pull him up!” The Kraok only laughed. Too distracted now to even begin to concentrate on Lehtu’s staff, she instead yelled out as loud as her lungs would let her, “Xavier!!!” Xavier Xavier heard a scream in his head as clear as day. "Xavier!", it was Shikeetu. Xavier spun around to Aroha, who was looking around. "Did you hear that?" "Yes, actually", Aroha answered, "For once it isn't your imagination." "Brace yourself", warned the Toa of Destiny. Xavier bought his hands together and pointed his palms at the ground before closing his eyes. A blast of energy suddenly escaped Xavier's hands and hit the ground with a loud bang, snow and earth flying everywhere. Once it cleared a little, Aroha found herself at the edge of a huge hole, and Xavier was gone. Looking down, Aroha saw a room full of Raok, a Muaka, and... Shikeetu and Lehtu! Xavier was hanging off the side of the hole, looking directly at Aroha. "When I drop down, wait 5 seconds, then jump onto the wooden beam." "Right." Meanwhile down in the bottom of the pit, the sudden and unexpected explosion had caused the croud of Raok to look up and scan the roof for any signs of what caused the explosion. However, Xavier's large black feet masked his body in shadows. The Muaka, unlike the Raok, was focussed on getting his meal. Xavier nodded once at Aroha, then dropped down into the pit, landing in the shadows behind a large group of Raok with a minimal "thud". The Raok turned to see what had made the noise behind them, coming face to face only with a floating set of blue eyes with an angered look upon them. Before the Raok could react, Xavier had barged through the group-knocking Raok flying. He quickly surveyed the room for any signs of Shikeetu or Lehtu-which didn't take long. Spotting the Muaka with a hold on Lehtu's leg, Xavier dashed towards them. Meanwhile, Aroha jumped down into the pit and landed on the wooden beam. She heard a creak and a small snap and looked around worried. Then, the wooden beam gave way beneath her feet-snapping directly in the centre-the force of her landing obviously causing it to break. Aroha-whilst in mid-drop, spotted Shikeetu hanging from the beam, the rope holding her to it now sliding down with gravity. Aroha didn't think another second and fired two small beams of energy at Shikeetu's ropes, hitting them and breaking them. Shikeetu was now free to move, but there was still the matter of her landing. Aroha let out a yell. "Xavier!" cried Aroha. Xavier looked up -- only a few feet from Lehtu now, and spotted the falling Shikeetu. Xavier dived towards where Shikeetu was about to land, and landed on his stomach with her in his arms. Xavier quickly stood up and smiled at her. Shikeetu, realizing it was Xavier, almost squealed and hugged him tightly. Aroha landed perfectly on her feet and looked over at Lehtu, the Muaka still had a firm grip on the Toa in his mouth. Aroha looked around for some way to stop the Muaka, and found a large group of Raok comming towards her. Aroha jumped into the air and spun, kicking 2 of the approaching Raok in the head, and then shot several beams of energy out of her hands at the chain holding the Muaka. Aroha landed and watched the chain carefully, the ring she had hit bending slightly, but not snapping. Xavier was still standing with Shikeetu in his arms when he spotted Raok approaching around him. Putting her down, he spoke calmly and reassuringly. "Right, don't do anything, just trust me. Stand as still as you can..." "Stand still? But if they get close enough they'll kill us!" "Trust me, Aroha has it under control..." Aroha was fending off Raok, punching one in the head and kicking another into a wall. She had to break the Muaka's chain. Aroha did several flips backwards and landed at the ring of the chain she had hit. She dived behind it as several Praok fired metal spikes at her, hitting the chain and finally snapping it. The Muaka, feeling the tightness once on his chain now gone, let go of Lehtu and looked around. In a corner of the room it spotted the Lerahk that always taunted him, cowering under one of the refreshment carts. The Muaka stormed towards the Lerahk, taking mere seconds to reach the other side of the room, take the Lerahk into it's mouth, and dash off down a tunnel. The Raok remaining in the room watched in horror and abruptly split up, yelling and screaming after the Muaka as to retrieve their leader. Aroha, still hiding behind the large chain, relaxed like she had never relaxed before. She slumped down onto her stomach and let out a sigh, it had worked. Shikeetu let out a happy "Yay!" and hugged Xavier tightly, bringing a blush up in the usually straight-forward and philosophical toa of destiny. Then a groan came from a corner of the room, reminding Shikeetu of her brother. "Lehtu!" cried Shikeetu. Xavier, Shikeetu and Aroha all dashed over to where Lehtu had landed. He was now sitting up and rubbing his foot, which was obviously damaged by the Muaka. Shikeetu knelt down next to her brother. "Lehtu! Are you okay?" Lehtu let out another groan, "I've been better, but I'm alive, thanks to these two." Lehtu looked up at Xavier and Aroha and smiled, the two smiled back. "So you're Shikeetu's brother?" Xavier smiled. "Yep, I was searching for her before...", Lehtu replied, "Now I understand, you were searching for her too." Xavier had a sweatdrop develop on his forehead and closed his eyes before smiling and rubbing the back of his neck. "It's a small world", Xavier said. Meanwhile, Aroha was examining Lehtu's foot. "It's not too bad, a bandage and some herbs and it will be better in no time", said the Toa. Aroha pulled a bandage out of her backpack and skillfully did up Lehtu's foot before looking up at him and smiling. Xavier looked at Shikeetu confused. "So how did you get down here? I thought you were with-" Shikeetu cut Xavier off. "I'll explain later, we have to get out of here before those Raok come back seeking revenge..." Aroha nodded, "Agreed." Xavier pulled a rope out of his backpack and tied one end around a hook he had crafted before. He threw the hook up to the hole in the roof, hooking it on the edge of the hole -- making the perfect way out for the group. He grinned at his work. Xavier: "Going up?" Adventures of Chronicler Chapter 4 Chronicler sat at the great Aera-Nui temple next to his sleek, black Gukko Bird, reflecting upon his recent adventures. It had been nearly a week since he had left Mata-Koro to come here... It had taken Chronicler several days to get to Nei-Koro - not because it was a long journey, for it wasn't. Not because it was a hard walk, for it wasn't. But because he couldn't help but marvel at this island's beauty. It could easily compete with Mata-Nui. But when he finally did get to Nei-Koro, he realized that he needed a different way of getting around - not just on foot as he had been doing... He walked through the dense forests of Nei-Koro pondering this fact when he heard a sound. He looked up, and all of a sudden, the answer to his question was clear. He looked at the magnificent black Gukko Bird and immediately knew that they were destined to be with each other. Unfortunately, the Gukko did not seem to have that same feeling... It looked at Chronicler, squawked at him, then flew off. Chronicler was still staring at the empty branch. It took several long minutes to realize what had just happened, but when he finally snapped out of it, he shook his head and stomped angrily away. He would get that Gukko... Over the next couple days, he set up various traps and put out ridiculously large amounts of bait to lure the Gukko back to him. But with Chronicler's bad luck as usual, the Fikou Tree Spiders got to the bait before anything else. Chronicler cried out in dismay and took a step forward without thinking. He was instantly caught in a net and thrown up into the air where he hung from a tree limb for several hours - with many of the forest creatures staring and mocking him. Soon it became dark and most of the creatures started to leave. But then he heard the sounds of several footsteps coming closer to him. He started struggling and wriggling inside of the net still suspended fifty feet in the air. It obviously did not work and he did not have access to any of his tools which were in his backpack - which was on the ground. The footstepscame closer still and Chronicler could start making out their glowing eyes in the darkness. He closed his eyes in fear, then... WHAM! He found himself on the ground face-first on the forest floor. His landing was loud enough to stir up the whole forest. How had he fallen out of the net? The footsteps came closer and louder. Chronicler quickly grabbed his backpack and started running into the darkness, but not for long... He promptly ran straight into a tree. Nearly unconscious, he soon found himself flying off the ground at amazing speed and when he looked down, he saw the glowing eyes staring back up at him. He was flying - and beneath him was the black Gukko Bird he had sought so hard to capture. "You know, bird, you could have saved me before those things started coming... I mean, you had about five hours!" The Gukko looked back at its passenger and squaked angrily. "Okay, okay... Thanks for rescuing me back there... Just don't drop me right now" The Gukko then flew upside-down and dumped Chronicler off. BAM! He landed on something hard - very hard - like ROCK hard. He painfully got up and found himself at a large structure. "This must be Aera-Nui!" He heard the familiar humming of wings and soon the Gukko landed beside him at the temple. "So, looks like we're partners now. Great. Tomorrow we visit Tapa-Wahi!" Category: BZPRPG Official Storyline